The Conspiracy
by Polaris49
Summary: In a city where humans, waddle dees, and other weird creatures co-exist, a gay adolescent couple unravel a sinister and disastrous conspiracy behind their mysteriously leaked sex tape.
1. Chapter I: Toasty x Adam

Welcome to Discordia. A thriving utopia that is going up and beyond the peak of humanity. A place where anyone is welcomed and accepted. A place mainly focused on gaming and the internet. In it, there existed an academic institute called Bandana Brigade Secondary School. Many people, sharp or dull, rich or poor, mean or nice, went to this big institution. However, there were 2 students whose names will soon be all over the school.

The first person is Adam. He is a 15 year white male with black curly hair. His grades were generally good and his socioeconomic status was higher than average.

The second person is Toasty, or more formally, Steven. He is 13 years old, and also has black and curly hair, but it is much longer than Adam's. Unfortunately, he is much poorer than Adam and his grades aren't as good.

Adam and Steven hang out every day after school at Adam's house. They usually play games, such as Super Smash Bros, and talk. Recently, however, their bond grew yet even stronger, as their friendship blossomed into romance. Now, they are considered as a couple, and many people supported their choice in being in a romantic relationship.

Today was a typical day for the both of them. Wake up, go to school, meet up, and go to Adam's house. However, things ended up a little… different after that.

"Hey Adam, we should go to my house!"

"Uhh… why? You don't have Smash as far as I know…"

"Uh… well… there's… something new I wanted to try and… yeah."

"O...kay then."

So they walked together towards Toasty's house. Adam had never been to Toasty's house before, and he got more confused the further away they got towards the center of the city. Toasty was a bit more… physical than usual. Several times Adam noticed Toasty touching his body, and his hand hovered around his butt as well. They were close to the edge of the city at this point.

They walked past a big, old abandoned building. The building was made of brick and was several stories tall. Worn out concrete steps led to a large, heavy wooden door that hadn't been opened in ages.

"Hey Toasty… isn't this place that orphanage that got closed down years ago?"

"Yep. That building is just sitting here now, without any use whatsoever."

"So like, what happened again? Why did this orphanage get closed?"

"Like, 15 children disappeared 5 years ago in that orphanage. They still aren't found yet, so yeah. They were really young too. Like 3 years old or something."

"Jesus, I hope they're alright…"

It wasn't until seconds later until they walked up to a small duplex. One of the living units didn't seem to be occupied, and the other unit didn't seem to have any sign of human residency besides a few potted plants.

"This your house, Toasty?"

"Yeah. Follow me."

Toasty walked towards the door leading to the unit with the potted plants. After unlocking the door, Toasty went inside, with Adam following him. It was dim and dark, and it was evident that no one was home.

"Uh… so where's this new thing that you wanted me to do?"

"I-it's in my room."

Adam could feel Toasty's hand on his butt for a moment, but it pulled away quickly. They arrived to Toasty's room and turned on the light, which barely lit up the room. It looked dingy and gloomy.

"Brb gotta go to the bathroom."

Toasty went out into the hallway and went into an adjacent room. Adam sat down on Toasty's bed. It wasn't the comfiest bed he'd ever lay down on, but he could still feel what remained of Toasty's body heat on it. He had a weird, suspicious feeling that someone was watching him. But he put it off. It was probably because he was in a very new and unfamiliar environment in it. He looked at the garbage bin next to Toasty's PC. It was filled with tissues. Toasty was always very hot.

All of a sudden, he could hear Toasty enter the room. He was wearing a pink, Kirby bathrobe, and his face had a tinge of red to it.

"Lmao. What are you doing in that bathro-"

With the flick of Toasty's hand, the robe came off, exposing Toasty's fully naked body. Toasty's penis was erect, pulsing with a steady beat. His face grew more and more red as he started to stammer.

"I-i want you to fuck me." 


	2. Chapter II: Sex Scene, Activate!

Adam's face became completely flushed as a tent started to grow in his pants. Toasty walked closer and closer to the flustered boy before they started to make out. Adam, completely turned on at this point, touched Toasty's body as Toasty took off Adam's clothes. And then, Adam's boxers came off. The two naked boys fell onto the bed as they made out even more, stroking each other's dicks.

Toasty separated from Adam's lips, forming a string of saliva. He lowered his head down and looked at Adam's genitals. His penis was now long and as hard as a rock, pulsing at a steady tempo. And so, Toasty took a big lick at it like a popsicle. He could hear Adam grunt with surprise, as he enveloped his dick with his oral cavity and started to suck.

It wasn't long before Toasty could hear Adam moan with deep breaths that were slowly getting quicker. Toasty didn't want to take Adam's penis out of his mouth, but he didn't want Adam to cum in his mouth either. Noooo. Toasty wanted it allll in big-ass shithole.

Fortunately Toasty took the dick out of his mouth just in time, as drops of pre-cum started to dribble out of it. At this point, Adam was panting, his face crimson red and horny written all over his face.

"Did you like that, Adam? ;)"

"...shut up and let's fuck already."

Adam, waiting for this moment for so long, started to inch his dick towards Toasty's asshole. He began to rub the tip of his dick towards the entrance. A sensation flowed from his dick to all over his body, and before he knew it, his penis was engulfed with Toasty's insides.

Toasty moaned the most longest and loudest moan Adam had ever heard. At that moment, that was when he knew that tonight was going to be the best night they ever had. He thrusted his body further down, making Toasty hiss with the intense sensation, before Adam started to thrust.

He could hear himself moaning too, as euphoria spread all over his body. This felt ten times better than he had ever imagined. He wondered why Toasty waited so long to ask him. Heck, he wouldn't mind if they fucked in the middle of the streets. As they continued to fuck, Adam started noticed Toasty's tits jiggling. They weren't the biggest in the world, but it was a satisfying size nonetheless. Since all of this was so new to Adam, he decided to go all out and try everything.

He placed both of his hands on Toasty's man tits and played with them. Both of their faces turned redder than ever before, and his dick grew more and more within the insides of Toasty. He lowered this head and started to lick, circling his tongue around the nipple. As Toasty moaned very very loudly, Adam started to suck his nipples, completely engulfing the areola as well.

Suddenly, he felt something familiar in his dick. Yes. It was time. He was finally going to cum in Toasty. For the very first time. As the feeling in his dick got more and more intense, he finally released his mouth from Toasty's nipple, and started to shout. White fluid poured out of Adam's penis and into the insides of Toasty. Not before long, Toasty came as well, squirting his white milk all over Adam's face. Adam took some of the cum off of his face with his finger and tasted it. It was the best cum he ever tasted; the perfect combination of sweet and salty.

Adam collapsed on Toasty's pudgy body as they started to make out once more, passionately stroking Toasty's dick as their tongues did a romantic dance around his oral cavity. It wasn't until an hour until Adam finally took his dick out of Toasty's anus. Cum poured out like a waterfall, and Adam's dick was red from all that fucking,

"Heh… hey Adam. Text your parents that you're staying for the night."

After he did so, Adam went right back in bed with Toasty and wrapped his arms around Toasty. He inserted his dick into Toasty's wet anus, but didn't thrust.

"Adam, why?..."

"Shut up. It still feels good."

And they slept... 


	3. Chapter III: A Threat Comes By

Adam's consciousness slowly drifted back as he started to wake up. His bed felt different than it usually was. With a panic, he bolted awake, realizing he was in a different room. Then he remembered. That night with Toasty. His dick was still inside Toasty, who was sleeping like a bear in the winter. He slowly ejected his penis from Toasty and got off from bed. Stretching, he walked towards his phone, checking the time. 8 AM. Shit.

"Dude, Toasty! Wake the hell up! We're late!"

Toasty groaned and moved his body. He didn't want to get up. He didn't care anyway. Adam went over to Toasty and shook his body.

"Dude. Seriously. We're going to be late. We have to go to school, dude."

To his displeasure, he could hear Toasty snore. Adam didn't really want to go to school either, but he did have an important test today that he couldn't miss. Suddenly, Adam had an idea.

"I'll let you shower with me if you wake up now."

Toasty groaned loudly and heaved his body up.

"Fine. But only because of that."

The couple walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. They didn't need to take off any more clothes, since they didn't have anything on. When the water warmed up, they stepped in the shower.

Adam was now… actually showering with Toasty. Not long before that, he actually had sex with him, like he actually put his dick inside of him and came in his warm body. And it felt so, so, so, good. This… was actually the best time he ever had with Toasty

Adam couldn't help it. A boner started to form and his nose slowly bled. He grabbed Toasty's head with all his might and started to make out with him. Before he knew it, he grabbed Toasty's dick along with his own and started to stroke.

Toasty, in response, wrapped his arms around Adam and fondled with his butt. His hand moved down to his balls, while Adam kept stroking their dicks.

Yes, Adam thought. This was meant to be… this felt so… perfect. So right. So amazing. It felt… so good…

And then, Adam released his juice all over Toasty, and he could feel Toasty's cum on his body not long after. Adam scrambled to get as much cum on his finger as possible before the water washes it away. It tasted even better than it did last night…

"Why do you like to eat my cum so much?..."

"Shut. Now let me play with your tits."

It was now 9AM. 3rd period was about to start. Adam and Toasty, awake and clean, ran to their classes. They could notice something was off right when they entered their classrooms. Some of their classmates were whispering with each other. Some looked at them with disgust. Others avoided eye contact with them.

After 2 more periods of weird behaviors and a school environment that didn't feel quite right, it was 5th period. That was when they had lunch. Toasty and Adam usually met up and sat at the same lunch table together. However, when Adam and Toasty arrived at their table, some of the people sitting next to them moved away. The remaining people at their table scooted several seats away from them and exhibited the same bizarre behavior as the classmates in their 3rd and 4th periods.

"Hey Toasty, do you know why these people are acting like this?"

"No idea. The people in my 3rd and 4th period were acting like this too."

"Same! Maybe we should ask someone what's going on…"

Adam and Toasty could see a small 7th grader they knew 4 seats away. Not even the teachers knew what his first name was. Everyone called him Scout, since he was obsessed with the Scout character in TF2.

"Hey Scout! What the hell is going on?", yelled Toasty.

"Ew. Gay. Disgusting. Get out of my sight before I whoop yo' gay ass back to your shitty bedroom."

"What are you, homophobic?"

"Yeah, exactly, now get the fuck outta here."

And Scout moved to another table.

"Adam… it's like as if they know what we did last night."

Just as he said that, a white girl with blonde hair up to their shoulders. Her name was Layla. She was arguably one of the most popular girls in the school, and always came to school drunk and high. Adam and Toasty were confused for a second; why would such a popular girl sit next to them, especially in these circumstances.

"What's up, dooooooooooods?"

"Uh… hi…", Adam said uncomfortably.

"Ooooooof. Man u guyz did it reeeeeaaaaaaallll guod last nite, like holy shite! I'd wish Etthan would treet me dat way lmaooooooooooooo!"

"W-wait what? W-what the hell are you talking about, Layla?", shouted Toasty. Both of them looked at each other in the eye with intense confusion.

"Bruuuv, do you have like, amnessia or sunthin? You guyz fuced last nite, remembur? You guyzz were lik, having soooooooo mach fun and it was sooooo hotttt."

"Wait what? How the fuck do you know about that?"

"Wdymmmm? It's all over socal media u idiot!"

Adam looked at Toasty. Toasty looked at Adam. Without a word, they ran out of the cafeteria. Something was definitely wrong... 


	4. Chapter IV: Alliances Form

"Hello Adam. Hello Steven."

It was the end of the school day. Some people were going home, while other people were staying after for clubs. Thus, Adam and Toasty decided to call on Jayla for help.

Jayla was the vice-president of the student council. She had long, black hair reaching her back with a white, elite uniform that screamed authority. On it, there was a silver badge saying her name along with her position in the SCA. Toasty used to have a crush on her before Adam, and she was really close friends with the both of them.

"Hi Jayla. Look, we did some uh… thing-"

"Oh yeah, about last night? Ha! That was soooo hot! Adam really pounded you good, Toasty!"

"Sh-shut up… like… isn't this not allowed though? Like can't you get expelled if you do things like this?"

"Hold on…"

Jayla pulled out her tablet and did a couple of taps. She then turned her screen towards the couple.

"It's illegal to possess and distribute pornography involving minors in Discordia. Whoever spread that around the school would not only get expelled but they would face legal charges as well."

"Oh… well ok then."

"As the vice-president of the school council, it is my duty to-"

"Yeah yeah, we get it. You're special. So are you going to help us or not?"

"I, indeed, so want to help you. However, I will not be able to do this myself. That's why I made arrangements for someone else who will help you find whoever spread that masterpiece. You may enter the room."

Toasty and Adam could hear the door open, as two beings entered the student council room. One was a human. He had dark skin and jet black hair with blue highlights. He wore a black sweatshirt with the empty set symbol. That was Ethan, another friend of Adam and Toasty.

The other being, however, was a stranger. It was a cornflower blue waddle dee with a cobalt blue bandana and purple feet. His bright green eyes glowed with passion, and he wielded a spear with a tip made of pure, obsidian crystal.

Adam's dick started to stiffen a bit. He always found waddle dees quite attractive. He could see Toasty blushing too.

"Greetings, the three of you. I am Ethan, the president of the journalism club."

"We know, Ethan."

Ethan was a special student. He used to be a quiet nerd, who took all honors and took math classes several years ahead of what his other students were taking in his grade. He eventually found his voice when he joined the journalism club, and when he took over as president, the club thrived like never before.

"So I've heard that you two have been in a pickle. Considerably the way you shoved your pickle into Toasty, Adam. Like, that was so-"

"Ok we get it. It was hot. Now shut up."

"Fine. Anyway, I haven't given my little bud a chance to introduce yourself. Say hi, Solution!"

The blue waddle dee proudly marched up to them and did a cute little salute.

"Greetings Master Adam, Master Steven, and Master Jayla! Solution Dee reporting for duty!"

The blue waddle dee's eyes grew more and more greener. Adam and Toasty's minds were trapped in the harsh, bright green of his determined, obedient eyes.

"Don't mind his behavior. He used to serve as a speardee in the Army of Discordia, but now he's just my little partner. He makes a good bodyguard too."

Both Ethan and Solution Dee pulled out a chair and sat down. The couple's eyes were still glued onto Solution.

"Anyway. Toasty, Adam, I'll be serving as your private investigator. I'll do my best to inform you about any thing I find as soon as possible."

"W-woah… 'Private investigator'? This isn't some mystery novel or something."

"I know, but it makes me sound cooler. Anyway, this might seem so rash and extreme, but we want to help you the best we can. We're friends after all. That's what friends are for, right?"

Ethan took out his hand for a handshake. Adam and Toasty shook it firmly, laying their trust on their "detective" friend.

"Right!" 


	5. Chapter V: Rigel

The walk home was again, different then normal. Adam and Toasty's body was close to each other, and Toasty played with Adam's butt once in a while.

"I'm glad that people are on our side, Toasty. Especially under these circumstances."

"Me too… Hey dude, you want a surprise? ;)"

"Heh… surprise me, bitch ;)"

Toasty released his hand from Adam's butt and put it at the front of his body. He then put his hand under Adam's pants, touching Adam's genitals.

"Heh… couldn't wait until we got home, huh?"

"Gay..."

The couple looked at each other. Neither Toasty or Adam made that quite, yet audible remark. They turned around, seeing a small, shadowy figure hide in an empty alley. Worried and surprised, Adam and Toasty followed it into the alley. The alley was dark and musty, with the outside world nowhere to be seen. It was as if the alley led to a pit of eternal darkness, with nothing but a few trash dumps.

"Toasty?..."

"Yeah, Adam?..."

"This alley's really fucking creepy."

"It's ok, Adam. You don't have to be afraid. We have each other, and we can overcome anything… Will holding my hand make you less scared."

"Yeah… Thanks for being here for me, Toasty."

"Thanks for trusting me, Adam."

Adam and Toasty held hands, and preceding a kiss on the cheek, they walked into the alley. The cold silence filled the air, as a feeling of tension grew stronger and stronger. Then, Adam's foot hit something, breaking the silence. He looked down. It was a dirty, old, and overused dildo.

"Hey Toasty, look at this!"

"Oh! Didn't expect to find that in a place like this!"

"Heh. Yeah. Maybe one day… we can play with it together…"

"Why not now, Adam?"

A blushing Adam took off his shirt, as Toasty knelt down and grabbed the dildo. He looked at it. He couldn't wait for that to get shoved up his ass.

"I can't wait for that to get shoved up my ass."

"Gay."

Breaking that sexual moment, Toasty and Adam heard that familiar voice, coming from a nearby dumpster. Toasty, dildo in hand, walked towards the dumpster and opened it, exposing a small male teenager. It was Scout.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!"

"Rigel? Rigel!? Do you copy? RIGE-"

Scout touched a headpiece on his head, turning off that mysterious voice. It appeared that someone was communicating with him before Toasty exposed Scout at the dumpster.

"The fuck are you doing here, Scout? Who's this Rigel?"

"Uhhhhh I dunno what you're talking about lmao."

"Cut the bullcrap or I'll shove this dildo in your ass."

"No. That's gay."

Scout, using as much strength as he could, climbed out of the dumpster and dusted himself off. Toasty then noticed that Scout was holding his phone, with the back side facing Toasty. Toasty was being recorded.

"Ok fine. I was hiding here. So what?"

"We know who you were fucking hiding from, Scout. You were hiding from us? Were you fucking stalking us!?"

Something clicked in Toasty's brain. A video of Adam and Toasty having sex was on social media. Someone had to record it. The camera in Scout's hand… The fact that Scout was stalking them… Toasty striked Scout in the head with the dildo before dropping it, and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Were you the one who fucking recorded us!? FUCKING FUCK!"

"Look, I needed money, ok!? Not everyone has Twitch Prime! I-I mean, uh… yeah I fucking recorded it!"

"Fucking fuck!"

Toasty, blind with rage, took Scout's phone and smashed it on the ground, ensuring that Scout would never post a video of them again. He then shoved Scout into the dumpster. Toasty, heaving with deep breaths, tried to keep his composure, but all of a sudden, he felt something pull down the back of his pants. A long, hard object slided into his rectum, and the tip of a penis touched Toasty's back.

"Bet I caught you by surprise, huh? ;)"

-The next day-

"Damn, congrats, the both of you!"

"Wanya! Congrats, masters!"

It was the following day. Toasty and Adam were back in the student council office.

"Glad you could resolve this on your own, guys! Well, you were a bit rough, Toasty, but it's ok. You didn't do it on school grounds. He'll be probably expelled, even though he's the best character in the story."

"We've already terminated all his social media accounts. What a loser by the way, not having Twitch Prime."

"Wanya! He was late to school yesterday too!"

"Well yeah… that too…"

"Anyway, Steven, Adam, this doesn't mean that everything will end. The tape has already been leaked and people will still talk about it. However, at least we got rid of the source. That's pretty much all I have to say. Y'all are free to go now!"

The rest of the day was very good for Toasty and Adam. They walked to Toasty's house and "showered". The rest of the time was spent watching Youtube, playing games, and making out with each other.

"Dude… I've been getting a lot of notifications lately."

"Same, Adam… It's probably because of the leaked tape."

"But Toasty, this is different. There's people telling me about… some sort of live stream or something."

"A live stream?"

Toasty looked at all the notifications people sent him. He skimmed, seeing a myriad of messages mentioning a live stream on Twitch.

"Same, Adam!"

He stopped scrolling when he saw one message from a guy named Diogo. It was a link to a certain Twitch stream. It's name? "TOASTY AND ADAM MINGLE! MUST WATCH! FIRST PREMIERE!"

"Oh no…"

Toasty clicked on the link, with Adam peering over his shoulder, and there it was. A livestream of Adam and Toasty showering and stroking their dicks. It had to be the time from yesterday, since Adam's nose was bleeding. Adam's nose didn't bleed when Adam and Toasty showered today. The chat was going insane, with 50 new messages being sent every second. The streamer? Betelgeuse, an account with Twitch Prime.

"Dude… wasn't all of Scout's social media accounts already terminated?"

"Didn't Scout say that he didn't have Twitch Prime?"

Something clicked in the heads of Toasty and Adam. Scout didn't have Twitch Prime, and his Twitch account got terminated. He mentioned something about being paid when Toasty confronted Scout. He was communicating with someone else when he was stalking them. Yes. It had to be. Someone else was behind this mess… 


	6. Chapter VI: Betelgeuse

"Betelgeuse?..."

"Yeah! That was the name of the streamer! That couldn't be Scout, right?"

"It shouldn't be. And that… scene this 'Betelgeuse' streamed was never leaked before?"

"Mhmm! We never thought Scout recorded us doing… that."

"Hey Toasty, hey Adam. Remember when my assistant mentioned that Scout was the same day you guys were? He must've been late because he was recording you guys…"

They remembered all right. That cute, gorgeous, blue-hot waddle dee… He wasn't with Ethan at the moment, which disappointed the couple.

"Yes…"

"So that fucker did record us showering too!"

"And you also mentioned this 'Rigel'?"

"Yeah, he was communicating with someone, and that someone was like 'Rigel are you ok?'."

"He also mentioned stuff about money and being paid!"

"Hm… interesting…"

Suddenly, Jayla and Solution Dee entered the room. Earlier, Toasty and Adam called "Private Investigator" Ethan for an emergency meeting in this empty classroom.

"Hey Ethan. I've heard about this emergency meeting and I wanted to see what was going on."

"Hi Jayla. It appears that we still have some puzzle pieces that still aren't in place yet. You came just in time. I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away, Ethan!"

"Scout's currently in in-school suspension, correct?"

"That is correct."

"Will you allow us access to the in-school suspension room? We need to ask a few more questions to him."

Next thing Toasty and Adam knew, the group was in front of a metal door in an eerie, darkish room. Adam and Toasty held hands as they could hear their heartbeats because the room was so quiet.

"Alright. Jayla gave us permission to have a chance to ask Scout some questions. I'm going to go in there and grill Scout on what's going on. Jayla and my buddy are going to come in there with me."

"Why can't we come?"

"You two are the victims of what he did. I don't think we can allow you in there in case whether you guys or Scout loses control. Sorry guys!"

"Wait!"

Adam's cry rang unheard, as the vice-president and the "detective" entered the room. The wait was long, as the couple put their ears up against the door. They could hear laughter and a female voice that was different from Jayla's. What was going on?

It was 30 minutes later when Ethan and Jayla exited the room. Something about their faces was different; it was as if they were trying to hold back some sort of smile or grimace.

"Well? How was it?"

"The interrogation went well. We've found the answers to most of your questions, so that's good."

"Yeah. It turned out we forgot to take down Scout's Twitch account. That livestream was scheduled to premiere. I'm sorry, you two."

"Wanya! I'm really sorry, masters!"

"W-wait. I thought Scout didn't have Twitch Prime!"

"Hm? Why is that?"

"He told us that he didn't have Twitch Prime when we confronted him! We told you about this too!"

"Oh! Uhh… well I'd question whether or not he was telling the truth at that point. You never know!"

A nervous laughter rang around the room. Adam and Toasty were getting more and more suspicious.

"Well what about this Rigel and Betelgeuse? What was that all about!?"

"Yeah! Scout was on call with someone when we stalked us!"

"Rigel was what his girlfriend called him. He was on call with her when he stalked you."

"S-so yeah! Mystery solved! We're sorry about this. Everything will be ok now!"

Jayla managed to put a nervous and insincere smile on her face. A nervous chuckle came out of Ethan, and Solution Dee looked around awkwardly.

"W-wanya! I'll lead you two out of this room, masters!"

All the suspicion in Toasty and Adam's head quickly disintegrated. The idea of them and that waddle dee walking together alone was nothing but absolutely epic to them.

The couple and the waddle dee went out of the door and walked through a dark, creepy corridor. Adam and Toasty tried their best to resist their boners, without much success.

"Master Toasty, Master Adam, I'm glad all of this is resolved now!"

"Yeah! Me too!"

"Maybe the three of us can do something at my house!"

"Heh… are you thinking of what I'm thinking?"

"Hell yea…"

"What are you two thinking, masters?"

And with a swoop, Adam picked up the confused waddle dee and brought his close to his face, with his boner growing even more.

"Oh I dunno, maybe we can head over to Toasty's place and have a bit of… fun? ;)"

Solution Dee's face turned a blue hue and he started to sweat.

"N-nani!? A-are you two suggesting-"

Blushing, Solution Dee wiggled out of Adam's hands and briskly walked towards the end of the corridor and opened the door.

"W-Wanya! I-I have to go! U-uh…"

And the flustered dee ran towards the other direction. Disappointed at the failed attempt to get some bandana waddle dick, Toasty and Adam walked out of the door and returned to the outside world.

"Dammit. Maybe next time."

"Adam?... These little fuckers are up to something and I don't like it. Come with me."

Toasty grabbed Adam by the shirt and dragged him behind a locker.

"W-woah! Hot, but I don't think it's a good idea to do it in school, especially beca-"

Suddenly, Toasty and Adam heard the door close and footsteps coming out of the doorway.

"Y-yeah. Right."

"So they haven't found out, right?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Ok. I still have a feeling that they're still a bit suspicious. Keep your guard up, and contact me if anything goes wrong. We'll have to execute plan Vega if this gets out of hand..."

"Alright. See you later, Polaris."

Adam peered out from behind. It was Layla, holding her phone. Or you could say… it was Betelgeuse, holding her phone.

"Surprise, motherfucker."

Adam came out from behind the locker. Hesitating, Toasty followed him.

"AUUUGGGGHHHH!"

"So you were Betelgeuse all along!"

"Betelgeuse? Who the hell is Betelgeuse!?"

"You! You were the one who livestreamed us, didn't you!?"

"N-no! I was the first one to watch it, of course, but I wasn't the one who streamed it!"

"Oooh, don't think you can fool us! You fucking paid Scout to stalk and record us, then you posted it all over social media, didn't you!?"

"And then after Scout got caught, you live streamed us taking a fucking shower as your final blaze of glory!"

"Tch. Just my luck, huh?"

"We fucking caught you bitch, so just tell the truth already!"

"Fine, bitch! I'm fucking Betelgeuse! I paid Sco-"

"Don't you mean RIGEL?"

"Ugh! Fine. I paid RIGEL to record you guys fucking each other in the ass so I could become more popular!"

"What do you mean, more popular? You're one of the most popular girls in the whole entire school!"

"Isn't all of us hungry for more fame? Living my regular life has grown boring, so I decided to go higher! One you and Adam were together, I knew it was a golden mine of opportunity!"

"Well your little game is over, Layla! You're going to pay for what you did to us!"

"Pay? I don't know about that! You'll be the one who's paying for creeping up on our business once Vega unleashes her wrath upon you!"

"Who the hell is Vega?"

"No one. Just a close friend of mine ;)"

All of a sudden, Toasty, Adam, and Betelgeuse noticed the vice-principal of Bandana Brigade Secondary walk towards them.

"Looks like company has arrived :)"

The vice-principal's name was ZeroSoul. He was a male togeic with blue and orange spots around him.

"Steven. Adam. I need you in my office…"

The couple followed the stoic vice-principal after flipping the birds to Layla. For the 3rd time as of recent, a nervous feeling welled up in Toasty and Adam's hearts as they held hands. Once they arrived in his dark, unlit office, they sat down on the hard, wooden chairs across from the vice-principal's desk.

"As I'm sure you two are aware, there's been a fiasco all over the internet involving the both of you, correct?"

"Y-yeah?..."

"Bandana Brigade Secondary is a developing, yet prestigious institution, and I'm afraid all of these events has been thwarting the growth of thisactions school. We can't afford students who perform such that will the soil the reputation of this school."

"We know who leaked those things, Mr. Soul!"

"That doesn't matter as of yet. That's not what I called you up here. What matters first is getting rid of the origin of the problem."

Then, the togetic rose up and slammed on the table, striking fear over the poor couple.

"Steven. Adam. The headmaster has given me the permission to expel you two under my discretion. Get out of my sight! Reeeeeeeeeee!" 


	7. Chapter VII: Vega

The next thing the couple knew, Adam was crying in Toasty's chest. They were expelled. Done. Over. Their parents would find out eventually, and they would be toast (no pun intended).

"Fucking fuck…"

"I… I just don't understand why…"

And then Adam started to sob, putting all of Toasty's boyfriend skills to the test, as he attempted to comfort him.

"I wanna punch Mr. Soul in the face so bad right now…"

"...fuck me"

"Sorry Adam… Not right now…"

"I… I said fuck me!"

With sad desperation, Adam lifted his face off of Toasty's chest and started to strip. Once he took his boxers off, he showed Toasty his cock, which was starting to get hard.

"I'm not in the mood, Adam…"

More tears poured out from Adam's face as he lifted his face down and cried once more. Toasty got up and consoled the naked, crying boy.

"I just still don't understand why… Jayla said it was ok… she never said that we would get in trouble…"

A light bulb lit up in Toasty's head. Why did Jayla said that they were going to be fine? Was she just wrong? But then again, they trusted Scout and Layla, but they ended up stabbing them in the back… Layla was talking to someone before Toasty and Adam confronted her. And Vega… who was Vega?...

"Adam?..."

"Yeah?..."

"Put your clothes back on. We're going to have to demand the student council for answers."

Toasty and Adam walked in the hallway that led to the student council room. They could hear whispers and mocking behind them, and a creeping feeling crawled towards their shoulders. When they opened the door to the student council room, there was no Jayla. However, the president of the student council was sitting behind his desk.

His name was Ruby. He was an unusual creature, composing of a humanoid figure made out of blood-red crystals. His head resembled one of some dinosaur, and he had onyx-black claws that could scratch the strongest of metals.

"I've been expecting you…"

"Where's Jayla."

"Jayla's currently away doing something. I heard that she aided in finding who leaked your tapes."

"Y-yeah, but why did we get expelled?..."

"I don't know. Plenty of people in this school has had sexual activity before, but they were never disciplined."

And then, all of a sudden, someone barged in the room. That was the secretary of the student council. Her name was Kaiju. Now she, looked like some humanoid dino/dragon, with maroon colored skin with long silver claws.

"Hey Ruby. Ready to fuck?"

"K-kaiju! Uh, I need to talk to these people first!"

"Kaiju, you're a part of the student council, right?"

"Correct."

"You know where Jayla is?"

"I saw her with this kid named 'Beetle Juice' or something. Looks like they were thinking of some sort of evil plot…"

Another puzzle piece was placed. "Betelgeuse" is pronounced like "Beetle Juice". Betelgeuse said Vega was a close friend…

Another member of the student council entered the room. Her name was Melon, and she was the treasurer of the student council. She was a skeleton with blue light glowing from her left eye, sporting a blue hoodie and black shorts.

"Sup, everyone."

"Hello, Sans."

"Who are these people?"

"Toasty and Adam. They want to know where Jayla is."

"Huh. The last time I saw Jayla was when she was with the vice-principal."

"Ahhhh, so she was with the vice principal?"

"Yep. She kept saying something about expelling two people."

And alas, another member of the student council entered the room. The name was Bandee, and he was the enforcer of the student council. He also guarded the student council members when they were out patrolling.

Bandee, like Solution Dee, was a waddle dee. He had a reddish-orange hue with a tan face. He also sported a bright blue bandana, a standard spear, and had bright yellow feet. Toasty and Adam thought he was hot, but he definitely wasn't as sexy as Solution Dee.

"Greetings, fellow student council members! I am back from guarding Vega during her patrol!"

"Vega?"

"Who the hell is Vega?"

"Vega is Jayla. She kept demanding me to address her as 'Vega' for some weird reason lately. She's feels off compared to how she acted weeks before. Like… she seems more… evil…"

And the final member of the student council arrived. Her name was Jayla. She had long, black hair reaching her back with a white, elite uniform that screamed authority. On it, there was a silver badge saying her name along with her position in the SCA. You could also address her as… Vega.

"Can me, Toasty and Adam have some privacy, please?"

Thus, one by one, the rest of the student left the room. With the slam of the door, it was only her along with the couple.

"F-f-fuck… you…"

"Looks like Plan Vega was a success, huh?..."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FUCKING-"

"Adam! Steven! Please… calm down! I'm sorry!... I-I didn't have any other choice!"

"What do you fucking mean?"

"Y-you guys were finding out too much. You do know that Betelgeuse and my boss were still on call you when you confronted her, right?

"Your boss?"

"Would that be Ruby?"

"No… his name is Polaris…"

"POLARIS!? WHO THE FUCK IS POLARIS!? HOW MANY OF YOU ARE AGAINST US!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS WANT FROM US!?"

"Guys… sorry… I can't tell you who he is. All I can tell you is that I didn't have a choice and unveiling the identity of Betelgeuse was the final straw for me. I couldn't afford for you guys to find out more… or even worse… find out what SexGen is…"

"What. The. Fuck. Is. SexGen?"

Then all of a sudden, the door opened once more. Two people entered the room. The first person was a small, homophobic seventh grader. Most people called him Scout, but he had a secret name. And that name, was Rigel. The second person was a white girl with blonde hair up to their shoulders. Her name was Layla. She was arguably one of the most popular girls in the school, and always came to school drunk and high. However, behind all that popularity, she had a dark secret, and that secret started with the name "Betelgeuse".

"Polaris wants to see you." 


	8. Chapter VIII: Polaris

After countless of seconds, the door of the lift has finally opened. More hallways and corridors than Adam and Steven could count has led the couple to this mysterious underground location. What now stood in front of them was a short, barely lit passage that led to a clanky security door. Adam and Steven held hands for the billionth time in this story and walked towards the door with Rigel, Betelgeuse, and Vega in front of them.

"To a new generation of prosperity, to a brighter future for all, we cry our eternal loyalty for whatever is to come."

And the door opened.

As the group moved forward, they entered a room on what seemed to look like some control room, with monitors covering the walls and a long platform with office chairs buttons. Sitting on the chair at the very center was a shadowy figure wearing a black sweatshirt. They turned around, facing the group. They wore a black-knit cap with a ski mask to cover their identity. Their eyes was an abysmal black, glaring with wickedness.

"So you've brought them."

"As you requested."

"Vega, Betelgeuse, Rigel… I thank you for your hard work. You may step down now."

With fierce compliance, the group of 3 turned back and left the room. Now, it was only Toasty, Adam, and Polaris.

"Steven… Adam… I apologize-"

Adam, with a blind rage, rushed over to Polaris and grabbed him by the shoulders. Before Polaris could react, Adam grabbed Polaris' cap and pulled it off, revealing hair that seemed familiar. Then, with a triumphant pull, the identity of Polaris was exposed.

Polaris is a human. He had dark skin and jet black hair with blue highlights. His face was paralyzed with shock as he shoved Adam away. That was Ethan, another friend of Adam and Toasty.

Scout is Rigel.

Betelgeuse is Layla.

Vega is Jayla.

Polaris is Ethan.

Ethan is Polaris.

"Ethan…"

"You're Polaris?"

"Well… this is not going according to plan…"

"What the… so you were the one who orchestrated everything?"

"We thought we could trust you!"

"Adam. Toasty. My apologies. Yes. I am Polaris. I'm the reason you're lives are going to be ruined forever. People who end up getting expelled from secondary school don't go very far…"

"Goddammit did you really have to go that far?"

"Look, Ethan. What you've fucking done to us was fucking awful, and I want you to tell me exactly why you're peeking into our business or you. Will. Get. Hurt."

"Geez? Can you chill? The reason why Vega expelled you was because you were peering into our business too much. Once I learned about you and Toasty being together, I knew that this was an opportunity that I couldn't miss. I got Rigel to spy on you and record anything that will help to benefit the future of SexGen. Then, I got Betelgeuse to spread these videos not only all over the school, but all. Over. Discordia."

"But why?"

"What the fuck is SexGen?"

"I'm getting to that. But for now… I want to show you what started it all…"

And then, the monitors lit up with static, fading into the daily local news show. The reporter was a tall, fat Asian dude, with a Kirby mask that could actually move and make facial expressions.

"What up all, it's ya boi, ThatKirbo, bringing to you live, with the newwwwwwws! Two students attending Bandana Brigade Secondary school, Adam and Steven, has their sex tapes spreading all over the internet! People are going wild about it! It's spreading all over Discordia! These two students have been reported to be expelled from their secondary school for the rest of their lives! Stay tuned for the fates of these two gay lovers! This is ThatKirbo, over and out!"

And the screen turned black.

"Wow!... Wasn't he awesome?"

"I guess… but he's talking about what you did to us and our relationship! How does that explain anything?"

"Well, let me tell you a little secret. ThatKirbo isn't just any news reporter, guys. Tens of other reporters are raving about what happened because of what I did, but he… is special…"

"Why? You wanna fuck him?"

"What kind of sane person would ever want to fuck their own father?"

Toasty and Adam were confused for a second. ThatKirbo didn't look a day over 25. Ethan was 14 years old.

"My mom had me when my dad was only 11 years old. He's my number 1 inspiration for all I do! Good grades, journalism, and one more thing…"

"Uh oh…"

"Toasty. Adam. You wanted to know what SexGen is, correct?"

"Well, yeah…"

All of a sudden, a large, hidden door opened at the left side of the room. Toasty and Adam could hear what sounded like grunting and moaning from the door. Smiling, Polaris got up from his chair and walked towards the door.

"Follow me, please…"

This is like, the first time I wrote a warning in the middle of a story but this situation warrants it. What's written beyond this point is very messed up and can even be disturbing. If you're having physical pain reading this and you're barely hanging on, then I recommend that you stop reading because it's only going to get so much worse from here. But if the very edge is where you live, prepare for a spicy journey to hell and back...

Polaris, Toasty, and Adam walked through many intertwining corridors, turning left, right, going through more doors. Finally, they entered one of the many doors in a hallway where the moaning was the loudest. The room that the door led to was small, with a monitor taking up almost half of one of the walls. Below the monitor was a mini control panel with a digital dashboard.

"Welcome to the observation room of Room 88B. That room is only one of 100 rooms where the magic happens."

"What magic?"

"That… I'm about to show you."

The 14 year old villain pressed a few things on a dashboard, putting a live video of what was going on in Room 88B. What Adam and Toasty saw was only one of the many memories that they would want to erase for the rest of their lives.

Room 88B was an even smaller room with white padding surrounding the walls and the floor. There was a big, white cushion in the center of the room, shaped like a drop of water on the ground. On the cushion were two children. One was a chubby, Asian boy and another was a short and white girl. Both of them looked barely 7 years old. What was just described to you wasn't the problem though. The problem was what they were doing…

Toasty and Adam could immediately see that these two children were naked. The boy was on top of the girl, as they were moving simultaneously while moaning with emotion and pleasure. The girl's face was overridden with wildness, as tears poured out from her face. Adam and Toasty knew at this point. These little children… were having sex. The couple was at a loss for words.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful… M45 and F23 really seem to be hitting it off, aren't they?..."

Right after Polaris said that, the children made one long moan, as the little boy stopped thrusting and collapsed on the girl's body.

"And he came! Damn, they really fuck good!"

"W..what the fuck?..."

"Why?..."

"No need to be so traumatized. They enjoy doing it."

"W-what kind of children would want to do such a thing?"

"Are you forcing them to do this type of shit?"

"Nay. A children's curiosity can lead to many beautiful things. SexGen's mission is to ignite this premature sexual curiosity and to continue doing so with each new generation that is born."

"So, like, every kid in here is fucking each other."

"Unfortunately no. Unfortunately we can't ignite these ideas to all of these special children using our regular procedures. That's why they get some extra help."

"E-e-extra help?"

"Yes. Adam. Toasty. Follow me, please."

Toasty, Adam, and Polaris exited the observation room of room 88B and walked out of the corridors where the observation rooms were. As they walked through more hallways, Toasty and Adam saw more naked children walking around, varying in age, race, and gender.

"Jesus… do you ever clothe these fucking kids?"

"Nah. They don't need clothes. Besides, leaving these children clothless increases sexual attraction and activity."

They then walked up to a heavily secured metal door with the words "RESTRICTED ACCESS" painted on it. There was a small black screen at the side of the door. After Polaris walked towards the screen and put his finger on it, the door slid open, making a loud clanking noise. It revealed 3 more hallways, barely lit by the blue eerie lights on the walls. Toasty and Adam could barely hear a light-pitched scream as they followed Polaris through one of the corridors.

"Welcome to the enlightening ward."

"The enlightening ward?"

"Yes. The room where we enlighten the sexual impaired children about how they should embrace our ideas instead of opposing them."

Then, Polaris, Toasty, and Adam walked to a glass panel revealing what was going on at the other side. What was happening in there was terribly horrific, and I wouldn't wish this fate to the worst of my enemies, and I certainly hope this will never happen to you.

The room on the other side was large and barely lit, with the surrounding walls made out of metal. Attached to the walls and floor were long, robotic arms, that could very well shatter the glass and could strangle Toasty and Adam to death. But what the robotic arms were doing were far worse than that.

There was a little girl who didn't seem much younger than 5. She had dark, ambre skin and long black hair that formed into a ponytail. Like all the other children, she was naked. Unlike all the other kids, she was screaming for help.

4 of the robotic arms were grasping at the little girl's frail limbs, looking like as if those arms were trying to tear those limbs apart. Another arm was repeatedly being shoved into the little girl's vagina, pulling out to be shoved even harder. Heavy amounts of blood was dripping out of her opening and onto the robotic arm and the floor. It didn't take a doctor to know that the robotic arm was definitely damaging her insides, piercing her walls. She was bleeding to death. She screamed and cried for help, mustering all the strength she had left to try and escape this torture, but to no avail.

Toasty and Adam were mortified. Tears started to flow out of their eyes as the girl's shrieks made their hearts resonate with pure horror.

"I can't blame you for crying. What a shame. She didn't have to go through this. If she only realized what she should be doing. I don't think she's going to survive this…"

"What the fuck…"

Before the couple could hurt that twisted motherfucker, he briefly walked away, towards the exit of the observatory.

"Enough with that. Follow me. I have more to show you."

The couple trembled as they stayed far behind Polaris, as they leaned their bodies together and wept for the poor girl. Soon, they were back to the place where the 3 hallways merged. Polaris went into the second hallway, and as Toasty and Adam followed, they could hear what sounded like the cry of an infant.

"Anyway, the mission of Sexgen is not only to enlighten the current generation of children about the wonderful delights of sex, but only to carry this on to new, future generations."

"What the fuck are you on about?..."

"Toasty, Adam. Welcome to our nursery."

The trio walked up to another glass window, revealing what was on the other side. What wasn't on the other side wasn't torture though. It was babies.

There were a myriad of cylindrical containers that filled the large room, with the front made out of glass, revealing what was inside these containers. The interior of each container contained a baby. Some were crying and kicking the glass, trying to get out. Some looked pale and weren't moving as much. The others seemed blue, and were barely breathing.

"These are our second generation. The result of our ideology. Our future."

"Are you fucking saying that these children are giving birth to those babies?"

"Yes. Follow me, please."

Toasty, Adam, and Polaris walked past the glass window into a hallway, that split into many other hallways, like the observation rooms of where the children were having sex. Then, they entered a room that resembled the interior of the observation room of room 88B.

"Would you like to see what room this observation room is for?"

"No…"

Ignoring Adam's response, Polaris put a live video of what was going on in a room that was named Room 4W. They saw around 3 surgeons that were surrounding an operating table, with beeping machines around them. One of them pulled a large object out of someone's stomach. It was a baby. The baby appeared blue and limp. The surgeon examined it, shook his head, and put it aside like it was a heap of garbage. The baby was dead.

"What a shame. I had high hopes for that one."

"What the hell?..."

"The method of childbirth we give to our children are cesarean sections. The process of a natural childbirth would traumatize any young girl, even if we used epidural. That's why we put them to sleep and operate on them. That way, they won't even know that they gave birth!"

"What the fuck?..."

"You messed up cuck…"

"Will you chill? I have one last thing I want to show to you guys."

And alas, before Adam and Toasty knew it, they were walking through the third and final hallway. Toasty and Adam felt a bit more hot than usual.

"I'm sorry you had to see the fate of those two poor souls. But, I'm afraid we can't afford to have piles of corpses accumulating in our facility. That's why we have our incinerator."

"Incinerator?"

Then, Adam, Toasty, and Polaris entered a large room, with a conveyor belt leading to a hole that was glowing a fiery red. There were an army of workers in the room, wheeling gurneys with small bodies that weren't moving at all. The couple followed Polaris closer towards the hole, as the intense heat made Adam and Toasty sweat. A worker wheeled a gurney to the trio, and what Adam and Toasty saw nearly made them sick.

The girl that was tortured with those robotic arms was lying down on the gurney. She still was unclothed, and her skin was a cold, lifeless gray. Her pussy was still leaking with blood, and they could still see the dried up tears that she cried when she was tortured, but she would be tortured no more. The girl was dead.

Toasty and Adam held each other as Polaris helped the worker, lifting up the corpse onto the conveyor belt. They could do nothing else but watch as the girl slowly got conveyed into a fiery end.

And alas, the horrific tour came to an end. The group was out from those 3 traumatizing hallways, with the "RESTRICTED ACCESS" doors far behind them. Adam and Toasty wanted to cry and be sick at the same time.

"Well, now I showed you everything that lies under our school. There are no more secrets left to be uncovered. However, now that you know what's below your feet, I don't have any other choice… I'm sorry."

Ethan turned towards Adam and Toasty and pointed a gun at them.

"Join us or die."

Toasty and Adam looked back, and they saw the 3 other conspirators pointing their guns at them. Vega, Betelgeuse, and Rigel, all on Polaris' side. They were surrounded.

"No."

"Fuck you."

Polaris, at first surprised at their refusal, then smirked and let out an evil cackle.

"Ha!... I knew you two would need a little bit of convincing. However, it's wise to always have a plan B. Adam, Toasty, say hello to Arcturus." 


	9. Chapter IX: Arcturus

Toasty and Adam were ready for the worst. Polaris just revealed to them that there was yet another conspirator on Polaris' side. To be honest, they wouldn't even know if they would make it out alive…

Vega, Betelgeuse, and Rigel marched out of the way as Arcturus slowly walked towards them. As the identity of Arcturus was revealed, the couple's faces changed from fear, to shock, and then to sexual excitement.

Arcturus was a shaking, blue, naked waddle dee with an erect penis. He was also known as Polaris' partner/bodyguard. The final conspirator was revealed. Arcturus was Solution Dee.

"F-f-ff…"

A tear fell from Arcturus' bright green eyes as his dick grew longer and harder. Toasty and Adam started to shake too. It was their dream come true.

"F-Fuck me! Fuck me hard, masters!"

"No, fucko."

And then Adam slapped Toasty so hard in the face that he died. The end.

Jk. Sorry, Toasty.

"W-woa…"

Then off came Adam's shirt.

"Jeez. I know y'all are excited, but don't throw your shirt at my face."

And alas, Polaris got knocked down from all the clothes that were thrown at his face. And then Toasty punched him in the fucking forehead, knocking the mastermind unconscious. Arcturus' face turned into a deeper shade of blue, as he started to stroke his own dick.

"Y-you look so… b-beautiful."

"No u."

As a horny Adam picked up Arcturus to give him a kiss, he noticed something peculiar. There was something different about this waddle dee. Down there. He turned the waddle dee over, examining his genitalia. And there, with all its glory, was a wet pussy, begging for something to be shoved into it. Arcturus was a hermaphrodite.

"Jesus…"

"I'm sorry… It's not what you wanted… I don't deserve you two…"

"Shut. Who said that we didn't want a bit of pussy to play with? You're exactly what I dreamed for…"

Adam kissed Arcturus in the face, making them blush even more.

"Y-you mean… you're not disappointed?"

"Fuck no."

All of a sudden, Adam felt a large, bulging penis slide into his rectum. Adam let out a yelp in surprise, as Arcturus' face turned into worry.

"Master! Are you ok?"

"He's fine. He just needed my big ass dick to help him out ;)"

"T-toasty… can you let go and lie down?..."

Toasty complied with obedience, and kicked Polaris out of the way as he lied down. Adam, while still holding the waddle dee, sat down on Toasty's dick, before moaning with pleasure and excitement.

"So… are you ready, little buddy?..."

"I-I don't know… This is so new… So-"

Before Arcturus could finish his sentence, Adam shoved his white, hard cock into them, letting out a loud, horny "wanya". Even more tears started to fall from their eyes.

"Are you ok, buddy?"

"N-no! I m-mean! Yes! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD, ADAM!"

"Good boy…"

Adam started to let himself rise and fall, forcing Toasty's penis in and out of Adam's rectum as Adam thrusted Arcturus towards and away from his cock. Arcturus, who has clearly never done this dirty act before, started to moan as a human dick was thrusting into their vagina. Even more tears fell, as they could barely handle all the sensations that were flowing into their body. This felt like the best dream that they ever had.

Adam let go one of his hands from the waddle dee and touched the tip of Arcturus' dick. It was wet with pre-cum. He surrounded his hand around the penis and started to stroke, feeling it pulsing at a steady rhythm. This waddle dee was the hottest one that he had ever seen in his life. The pale blue face. Those green eyes. That light blue skin. That charming metallic-blue bandana. He couldn't take his eyes off this gorgeous creation. Until… he noticed something else in the background.

Far off in Adam's field of vision, he saw a group of people watching them. They were small, and they looked like that they didn't have clothes on. It didn't take long for Adam to realize that they were children. There was a group of naked children that was watching them.

Toasty and Arcturus noticed as they group started to grow bigger and bigger. Some were boys. Other were girls. Some of them were jacking off. Others were watching with curious excitement.

"A-adam… What should we do?..."

"I dunno!... They're watching us like hawks!"

"W-wanya! Keep going! Fuck me harder, master!"

And fucked them harder Adam did. He started to care less about the children jacking off to them and more about pounding this waddle dee as hard as he could. And alas, a familiar feeling went up his dick again. It was time.

"W-wanya! I think I'm going to do it!"

"Shoot it all out! Cum all over me, Arcturus!"

"I'm going to cum! Please accept it, masters!"

Arcturus shooted his cum all over Adam's body as Adam came into Arcturus' pussy. It wasn't long before he could feel Toasty's warm cum fill the insides of his bowels. And then, cum started to land on the bodies of all 3 of them. All the children who were masturbating, which was almost all of them, had came as well. But then, Adam saw some blue runny fluid all over his belly. Then, Arcturus' cock shot out more of the blue fluid. The cum of Arcturus was blue. Adam took a taste. Arcturus' cum tasted like… chocolate.

"Sorry… it's not what you humans are used to…"

"Goddamn this tastes amazing! I want more of it!"

The crowd of naked kids cheered as the trio went for a second round. 


	10. Chapter X: Epilogue

Approximately an hour after Arcturus, Adam, and Toasty finished having sex, a student named Braxton accidentally stumbled upon the facility for reasons not specified. Traumatized, he called the authorities. Toasty, Adam, Scout, Layla, Jayla, Solution Dee, and all the other workers were arrested. The school closed early due to the commotion.

Ethan, fortunately or unfortunately, has passed away. His unconscious body could not wake up in time, and he suffocated due to the clothes that was on his head. Polaris, the twisted mastermind, has been extinguished.

Solution Dee was sentenced to life imprisonment for criminal conspiracy and involvement in underage sexual activities. They were also discharged from the Discordia Army. Arcturus, the loyal dee, has been halted.

Jayla was sentenced to 50 years in prison due to criminal conspiracy. Even though she didn't contribute a lot to Ethan's plans, what she did was still unacceptable, and needless to say, she is no longer the vice president of the student council. Justice has been served to Vega, the corrupted authority.

Layla was sentenced to life imprisonment due to criminal conspiracy and the distribution of child pornography. To her dismay, all of her social media accounts have been permanently terminated. Layla, the ambitious socialite, has been silenced.

Scout has been sentenced to life imprisonment due to criminal conspiracy, recording child pornography, and stalking. He will no longer walk along the streets again to record anything, because Rigel, the reluctant stalker, has been caged.

The fate of Adam and Toasty was heavily debated, and their cases went up the courts, until it approached the Supreme Court. Their case went viral, and spread across the nation. In the end, Toasty and Adam were sentenced 2 years of prison, with a chance of parole at 1. Though imprisoned, the gay lovers will be imprisoned together.

These strings of events have impacted not only Discordia but the nation as a whole. The reputation of BB Secondary School will forever be tarnished, and the students will never forget what happened, but at least it's done. At least Polaris' horrible conspiracy has came to an end. At least all of this is over… for now.

The end? 


End file.
